Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains
|prize_money: = 1,500 R$ |winner: = Hear_Dan |runner-up: = Luke28356 |filming_location: = Philippines |filming_dates: = Feb 7, 2019 - Apr 1, 2019 |previous: = China |next: = Cagayan}}Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains is the eighth season of the Survivor Longterms series. This season is hosted by princeelf and was filmed in the Philippines, where 20 veterans competed during 39 days for the title of Sole Survivor. Overview The game began with a reward challenge, where the winning tribe would send the first person to Exile Island. The Villains scored the last point, sending Cleo. The Heroes and Villains battled it out during the first half of the pre-merge. The villains won the majority of the challenges, while the heroes won once. All the tribal councils ended in split votes, sometimes causing rifts in the tribes. Cleo and Hermes became enemies on the hero tribe while trouble was being stirred up on the villain tribe by Anthony. A tribe swap occurred on Day 14, swapping the tribes into Bayani and Salarin. The players looked for allies from the other side to work with. Eru proclaimed himself "Team Captain" of Salarin, though Winter wanted that title too. Similar to before, despite Salarin struggling in the early half of the swap phase, they bounced back winning the rest. Despite this, alliances blew up, causing people to turn on each other, some more vocal than others. Just when they think the merge is upon them, Jeff said "Drop Your Expectations", revealing it was going to be a final two, and they competed in one last challenge. Most of the vote-offs in that phase tied and had to be revoted, and most evictees were villains, giving the heroes a one-person advantage. The merge was here for real, and the players set their sights on taking out big threats. The first merge tribal however took everyone by surprise when both Hermes and Bright played idols on themselves, saving them and sending Sarah to the jury. Some players began to have arguments with each other, some losing trust in others, which was a big part of Yiza's blindside. When Hermes began to go on a winning streak, others realized he may be a challenge threat down the road, so they planned to get him out. In the meantime, two winners, Bright and Abby were voted off. When Hermes finally lost, they thought they could get their wish, but Hermes saved himself with another idol, forcing Eru to go home. The finale came, and it was five males all competing to stay in the game. The last villain standing, Posi, was voted out of the final five, and after Luke bested Hermes in the final four, he was not spared from going home. In the final three, it was Luke who won the final challenge. Believing he could beat Dan in the final two, he sent Winter, a fellow previous winner, to the jury. At the final tribal council, the jury was not happy with their two choices; Ana even quit the jury before the questioning. When looking at Luke, the jury was displeased with how often he flip flopped and lied to others, even accusing him for trying to take credit for moves he didn't think of. Luke tried to defend himself by explaining he controlled the votes by being in the middle, but he answered some questions with the same thing, interrupted Dan's answers, and the jury felt his game was transparent and was brought to the end by others. As for Dan, the jury either didn't know enough, was confused by his decisions, or felt he was sheeped to the end or got lucky. Dan explained that he wanted to play quietly, using social skills and strategy to get inside info from others, such as being friendly to Oak so she would tell him something important, voting her out afterwards. He admitted to Yiza that voting her out after working with her was hard, but she did something that made him not trust her. After getting all the info they could, the jury cast their votes. In the end, it was Dan who won the 1,500 Robux prize and the title of Sole Survivor by a 7-1 vote. Twists * Heroes vs. Villains: Ten of the most heroic castaways battle against the ten most villainous castaways for the title of Sole Survivor and the 1,500 R$ prize, hence the season title. * Exile Island: One person from the losing tribe is sent to Exile Island, where they must fend for themselves. * Hidden Immunity Idol: A Hidden Immunity Idol will be hidden at all camps. All idols are usable until the Day 37 Tribal Council. * Tribe Swap: On Day 14, the Heroes and Villains tribes were shuffled into two new tribes: Bayani and Salarin. * Reward Challenge: Along with winning immunity, tribes can win rewards to decorate their camp. This twist ended after the tribe swap until the loved ones' visit. * Final Two: Instead of the usual three finalists, only two players will be in the running for the win. Cast Exile Visits Intro Challenges List of[[S8Challenges| Season 8 Challenges]] Voting History Cut Candidates NOTE: Jamie was going to be in the season, but was replaced by Winter after going inactive. NOTE 2: Abi was in the season, but decided to quit before the premiere began for personal reasons, and was replaced by Dan. Gallery [[Gallery:Season 8|'Season 8 Image and Video Gallery']] Trivia * This is the first all-veteran season. * The cast was going to be a surprise right as the first session started, but after a leak appeared due to a raid, the cast had to be revealed earlier. * This is the first season to use tree mail props. * This season holds the record for the most tie votes in the same season. Reception As Heroes vs. Villains was announced, everyone was excited by the thought of an all-veteran season. However, a server raid bombed the discord group, and in the process leaked who the cast would be, forcing an early reveal and a huge change in gameplay due to a week-long pre-game. Players and fans praised the detailed terrain work, and they thought Redemption Island would be a thing, but it turned out to be Exile Island. At first, most felt the cast was solid, with a decent showcasing of players from seven different seasons, though some questioned why certain players were labeled “Heroes” or “Villains”, and some wished other players made it in. Everyone was heartbroken when XxAbiNolanXx dropped out of the season for personal issues, causing production to look for a replacement. During the pre-merge, everyone was shocked by the placements; nobody was expecting any of the pre-jurors to be who they were, and figured they would make it further in the game, and were saddened that they never got to do more. Shock turned into disappointment as the audience dubbed most of the pre-merge boring, due to a lack of risky votes by the players and apparent pre-made alliances caused by the pre-game, slowly finding the boot order predictable because of it. However, they were surprised by how many tie votes occurred, and they were also surprised that it was going to be a final two. For the merge phase, fans had mixed feelings about who was left when it started, as they weren’t sure if they wanted a winner to win again and felt frustrated with how all the entertaining players were wiped out early, leaving all the perceived goats and floaters to remain. They were shocked once again by the first merge tribal, where two idols were played by Hermes and Bright, causing Sarah to go home. The fans were happy when a perceived goat left the game, and were happy a former winner finally got voted out, but some were not happy that it was Bright. After fan-favourites Abby and Eru left the game, there were five people left, including two former winners. Winter, Posi and Hermes found some love from fans, and they felt one of them should win. However, the final two was Dan and Luke, and at first glance, neither of their games were very impressive. The audience even ranted about Dan not being a real All-Star and how he was merely a replacement for Abi. At the Final Tribal Council, both players revealed their game strategies. To everyone’s shock, Dan had the better answers and the jury believed he played a better game than Luke’s constant flip flopping. Dan won the season, earning a little praise from some fans and mostly hate from others. Overall, everyone was glad the season was over. Though some found the drama caused by short-term rivalries interesting, others couldn’t stand how many “good” players left early, and how many players pre-maded before the game started. The host, Prince, thought it was a fine season, as he saw how the players acted in ways most of the audience could not. Some wonder if the season would’ve been better had the raid not leaked the cast, while others believe nothing would’ve changed. Category:Seasons